1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination key which permits the opening of various different locks with a single key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional locks have a tumbler which is normally blocked and must be turned for opening. The tumbler is blocked by means of a key. More specifically, the tumbler has a lower structure with levers which must assume specific positions for the the unblocking to occur, which positions are determined by the introduction of the key and through the appropriate contours on the operative edge or edges of the key. The turning of the tumbler may cause the taking along of the ward directly or may establish an electric circuit. This causes the actual opening without affecting the structure of the operative lock-key assembly.
Today's lifestyle requires that often a certain person must carry a considerable number of keys to have access to different dwellings provided with corresponding locks. The ideal solution would be to have a single key for opening all locks, but it is clear that such a solution is not feasible because, unless all locks are installed at the same time so that they can easily be identical, it would be very difficult and costly to later obtain one or more locks that would fit a certain key. On the other hand, losing the one and only key would, under certain circumstances, make it necessary to change all the locks which also would be a considerable economic problem.